


Lay Me Down

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Era, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So good for me, Dean, so good.”<br/><em>No</em>, he wants to bite back, but he doesn’t. His teeth tear into his lip so he doesn’t speak out of turn, and he scoots back farther, canting his ass up so Cas can reach better, and his Dom takes advantage of it.<br/>Dean relishes in the pain, but not in the same way he usually does. This time it bites into his skin familiarly, and it’s like when he slips up on a hunt and his skin gets torn. Or when a bullet touches his skin only enough to break it.<br/>It’s horrible, it sends an ache into his system, but he knows in the end he deserves it. He deserves all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean’s hands are bound to the headboard, and Castiel pulls on his hips so his knees spread wider where they’re propping himself up. He gasps when Castiel’s hand comes down between his cheeks, the slap hard and unforgiving as it should be.

Another and another are hit just on his hole, and he jolts forward, but doesn’t make a noise or do anything more than move with his Doms movements. His cock remains soft between his legs, but he holds his thighs together so Cas doesn’t see that he’s not enjoying this.

No, he’s using this to punish himself. The hunt yesterday went downhill fast. Literally. Some creature knocked Cas back down a mound of grass and thorns, and now a huge gash is on his arm all stitched up, but all of it was Dean’s fault.

He should have been there. He deserves this.

Castiel’s hand comes down again, this time lower, on his inner thighs, and that causes Dean to gasp and shove his head in the pillows when tears spill over.

His fingers twist in the sheets, and Castiel pets down his back.

“So good for me, Dean, so good.”

_No_ , he wants to bite back, but he doesn’t. His teeth tear into his lip so he doesn’t speak out of turn, and he scoots back farther, canting his ass up so Cas can reach better, and his Dom takes advantage of it.

Dean relishes in the pain, but not in the same way he usually does. This time it bites into his skin familiarly, and it’s like when he slips up on a hunt and his skin gets torn. Or when a bullet touches his skin only enough to break it.

It’s horrible, it sends an ache into his system, but he knows in the end he deserves it. He deserves all of it.

“Impala,” he hears, and he locks up. “Dean, come here,” Castiel beckons, and it’s then that he realizes sobs are shaking his body, and his skin has stopped stinging. His restraints are long gone.

Cas grabs Dean like he weighs as heavy as a flower, and he holds him just as preciously, like he’s a diamond.

It makes him feel worse.

“S-stop, Cas, just let me go,” Dean says, and wipes at the tears, his face burning in embarrassment, but his grip stays firm. Castiel holds Dean there in an iron grip that doesn’t break no matter how hard Dean struggles. Eventually he’s too tired to move anymore, and he collapses back against his lover.

“Dean, can you talk?” When Dean shakes his head Castiel pulls him closer. “That’s okay, take your time. You did nothing wrong, Dean, and you are so beautiful.”

Castiel holds Dean’s head in his arms while he sobs into the fold of his arm. His Dom cards fingers through his hair until he can stutter out a string of nonsense and then some. When Dean’s mouth starts working properly, and he stops crying, when his sobs quiet down, Castiel helps him to sit up.

“Dean, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but please tell me you’re upset before we go into a scene. If either of us are angry or hurting this isn’t going to work. I don’t want you to drop, okay?” Castiel kisses him sweetly even though his skin probably tastes like salt, and Dean sighs.

“Cas,” he croaks. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” He replies gently. No accusing, not upset, just asking, and somehow that makes Dean feel a million times worse and he hiccups a heavy breath.

“For making the hunt go all sorts of b-bad, man, work with me here.”

“Dean, you did nothing wrong.” Castiel’s brow furrows, and he seems genuinely worried. Dean leans his forehead against his Dom’s so he doesn’t have to see the face he’s making.

“Yes, I did. I made you . . . I messed up and you got hurt, so I wanted you to spank me.”

“To punish yourself?” Dean doesn’t answer, and Castiel holds him at arm’s length to look him in the eye. “Dean Winchester, do _not_ blame yourself. If anything it was my fault. I dropped my blade, remember? And my gun locked up? It wasn’t your fault, it was my fault for being clumsy, so please don’t punish yourself. If anything you should be getting lots of attention.”

“M’not sayin’ no to attention,” he grumbles, and Cas smiles.

Castiel cradles Dean close to him, and kisses the top of his head.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I can’t lose you,” he whispers back brokenly.

“You won’t,” Castiel reassures. “Next time I’ll make sure to check my gun before we get there.”

Dean hums and snuggles in impossibly closer.

“I, uh, I love you, too.”

“Would you like to continue, or are you done for the night?”

“M’done, m’tired now. My ass hurts.”

“I’m s --”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, it’s my f --”

“Don’t finish that one. I’ll get the lotion, you lay down and relax. Granola bar or banana?”

“Burgers,” Dean groans as he stretches out, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I’m not making you burgers, but I can get you anything we have in the kitchen.”

“I’m okay,” Dean sighs eventually. “Some water would be nice.”

“You got it, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
